dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 2 -- Flight to Starfall
In which the protagonists are sent to an abandoned fortress, survive a Smiley attack, the adults escape from Shock Troopers , and Bast sets out with Cuddles to find Lilith . Chapter 4 -- Forgotten Fortress First, Tinsel is visited by Wisp ; who is upset because her plan to kill Mace and impress Nabonidus failed. She is unaware that Tinsel is somehow connected to sabotaging her plan. Tinsel lies to Wisp and frightens her by saying that Nabonidus will be angry and he will come to kill her. She leaves and Tinsel goes back to figuring out an alibi for the Viscount's daughter's disappearence and wreckage in the main hall. Mace wakes up; exhausted by the confusing events that have unfolded in the past few days. He leaves the room where Whip , Namah , Lilith, and himself were sleeping to check on Igrath , Scinter , and Grunn . He overhears their conversation about Dark Dreamkeepers and other things as they figure out he is listening. Igrath brings him in and introduces himself and Scinter, and is about to explain why strange things have been going on. He doesn't get to, however, because a Nightmare assassin known as a Mokoi sent by Tinsel attempts to enter the house. To protect the young ones, Igrath gathers them up and throws them onto a telepad (?)- warping them to a different location. Wisp has joined forces with Randy from the orphanage as it appears he helped her orchestrate whatever they were trying to pull off the night Paige was murdered and Mace ran away. He guides her to one of Mace's hiding spots, hoping to find him there, but it looks as if he is nowhere to be found. Since her last-ditch effort to redeem herself has seemingly failed, Wisp breaks down and cries. Nabonidus suddenly appears, though, and reassures her that he has not come to kill her. He gives Wisp another chance and also accepts Randy's future help (who tries to take all the credit for the plan). Meanwhile, the orphans and the Viscount's daughters wind up inside an icy, abandoned fortress of some kind which possesses advanced technology. They find some warm clothes and rations and head outside to find that they are in the Starfall Mountains . After talking with Lilith, Mace discovers that there is a possiblity that the Sandman didn't murder Paige , and it was instead someone else who was wearing boots. They all gather their supplies and start to head down the mountain. Back in the city with Igrath, Grunn and Scinter, the Mokoi has vanished but there seems to be a new problem. Shock Troopers are beginning to amass outside and are trying to enter the safehouse. Grunn gets carried away and almost gets shot by the troopers' Springer cartridges. The children are making their way farther down the slopes of the mountains as they talk about why the snow glows, how Whip can fly, and how power's shouldn't be banned. They are suddenly put in danger when Wisp shows up with a Nightmare known as a Smiley and they attack the kids. Chapter 5 -- Pawns Dispatch stuff Chapter 6 -- Restoration Unveiled more stuff